A Merry Little Christmas
by katierosefun
Summary: Twenty-five chapters for twenty-five days until Christmas. Snowball fights, hot chocolate, mistletoe kisses, gift exchanges, and fluff abounds! [Drabbles with the occasional one-shot length chapter. Twenty-fifth chapter - They were all gathered together.]
1. Little Laughs in Between

**Am I doing it again? Yes, doods, you got that right - another drabble series, Christmas style. And with the occasional one-shot length chapter. Yup. XD **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em>Little Laughs in Between<em>

Ahsoka Tano understood that throwing snowballs at her master wasn't a good idea, especially if he was in a bad mood and in a rush to go home. But she also understood that she was bored and in dire need of a laugh. Plus, well, the two were on a planet that snows _regularly _– so could Master Skywalker really _blame_ her for wanting to play around?

So that's what Ahsoka just did. She waited for a few moments for Anakin to be some distance away from her – and at just the right time, the young Togruta leaned down and scooping the snow together, managed to throw a suitable ball at his head. His reaction was immediate, to Ahsoka's glee.

"_Hey!_" Anakin yelped, whirling around. Snow still – surprisingly – stuck to his head, although a few particles managed to make its way down his back. Ahsoka giggled into her hands as he squirmed, obviously trying to get the cold bits down. "That wasn't funny!" he protested, shuddering. He rubbed his arms and added, "I thought our goal was to _not _get cold today?"

"Oh, come on, Skyguy!" Ahsoka shouted happily. She bent down and tossing the snow into the air, continued, "You've got to admit that the snow's pretty!" Anakin frowned. "I don't have to admit anything," he shot back. Ahsoka sighed and pouted. "You're no fun today," she said simply. She watched as a few fragile bits of snow started to swirl around in the air. After a beat of hesitation, Ahsoka asked again, "Are you _sure _you don't find it at least a _bit _interesting?"

"Dear _Force_," Anakin muttered, shaking his head. "I _would _say no, but then I'd remember who I'm talking to."

Ahsoka glared. "Fine," she huffed grumpily. "If you won't admit that the snow's pretty, then there's going to be one other thing that it's useful for."

Anakin lifted his eyebrow. "And that is…?" he asked, his voice trailing away as Ahsoka leaned down again. With a characteristically devious grin, the younger girl threw some more snow at Anakin. "Snowball fight!" she shrieked. To his credit, Anakin ducked almost immediately. It wasn't enough to completely dodge the incoming snow, but it still got Anakin to dive forward. He quickly scrambled down to come up with his own snow. In a flash, two somewhat lumpy balls of the material were packed in his hands. "Oh, yeah, Snips?" he yelled. "Let's see how _you _like it!"

Laughing, Ahsoka quickly bolted out of the way. "You'll have to catch me first, Master!" she said cheerfully. And so the two went – Ahsoka skidding across the snow, Anakin close on her heels, and the occasional snowball being thrown between them. Of course, the fight wasn't exactly fair – especially since Anakin always tried using the Force to get the ball to travel faster towards Ahsoka, and the Padawan was always intent on tricking him into barreling into open space. There were also frequent bursts of greater energy sparking between them. Sometimes, when one of the two _really _wanted to heat things up in the fight, light sabers would be involved – but most of the time, they were too focused on actually hitting each other with actual snowballs.

In other words, the fight was both chaotic and long and in the end, the two were both absolutely freezing and pink-cheeked (in Ahsoka's case, dark-lekku striped) from the strenuous activity. "I think that was a suitable training exercise for the day," Ahsoka was sharing when the two managed to stomp into the shuttle. A few troopers shuffled out of the way, all silently sharing equally flabbergasted looks. (However, the majority of them remained unruffled – and that majority was made up of troopers who had been serving General Skywalker and Commander Tano for a few years now.)

"Maybe," Anakin agreed. He brushed some snow out of his hair, still ignoring the attention he was probably attracting. "But all in a day's work, I believe." Ahsoka beamed up at Anakin. "Definitely," she responded. After a few moments of silence, she wondered aloud, "I wonder what would happen if we dragged Master Kenobi into a snowball fight."

Anakin shot Ahsoka a knowing grin. Then, in a mocking mature tone, he said, "I have taught you well, my apprentice." Ahsoka beamed up at him. "I learn from the best," she countered. Laughing amongst themselves, the two turned and waited patiently for the shuttle to lift off…and to report to Master Kenobi…

And then drag him into an even more chaotic snowball fight.

* * *

><strong>AN - No, I will never stop writing Anakin and Ahsoka brother/sister fluff. Never. Ever. Don't look at me. **

**Reviews are always great! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not! (And no, I won't be taking requests - I got myself a bunch of prompt ideas before writing down the drabbles. Sorry!)**


	2. Must be a Girl Thing

**Drabble-style for this one! Just a note, doods - I said before in the last chapter that I'm not taking requests. And by that, I mean ****_no requests. Whatsoever. _****It's not because I'm trying to sound rude or anything - it's just that I completed these around middle-late November. I mean, who knows, your request might be similar to an upcoming chapter, but no promises because ****_again_****, these were all written beforehand. **

**Sorry if I sound stingy and crude - but I hope you guys can respect my decision. **

* * *

><p><em>Must be a Girl Thing <em>

Padmé Amidala had always been a perfectionist. From the smallest matters like getting the tiny knots of her dress done to the bigger things like making sure that each and every word of her speech would be pronounced and said clearly, Padmé was always sure to give it her full attention. Decorating trees was not an exception.

"It's not really that big of a deal, Padmé," her husband was saying from the corner of the room. He was lazily tossing back a ball of streamers and ribbons in his hand. He threw it over at Ahsoka, who was staring intently at the pine tree Padmé was spraying over with water. The Togruta girl flinched and whirled around to look at Anakin. "What was that for?" she asked, rubbing her arm.

"Tell Padmé that she's being silly for over-doing this stuff," Anakin said. Padmé felt a flash of annoyance, but it wasn't too serious – if Anakin didn't want to decorate the tree, _fine_. She'll do it by herself and she'll be happy. Ahsoka, on the other hand, didn't look too pleased to be caught in the middle of the situation.

"I dunno," Ahsoka said thoughtfully. She looked up at Padmé and smiled. "It's gonna look great!"

"Thank you, Ahsoka," Padmé replied sweetly. She gave Anakin's shoulder a quick poke. "At least _someone _here appreciates my work to liven up the place." Anakin groaned and pushed his hands up to his face. "Ahsoka, you're supposed to be on _my _side!" he said tiredly. Ahsoka stuck her tongue out from between her teeth at the older man. "Yeah, well, I happen to like Senator Amidala's effort, so too bad."

Anakin sighed and with a shake of his head, muttered, "It must be a girl thing."

At that, Padmé took the ball of streamers and tossed it at her husband's head, causing him to cry out in protest.

* * *

><strong>AN - This was inspired by a discussion I heard a few weeks ago when I was walking home from school - this mother was talking about Christmas decorations even though Thanksgiving hadn't even come yet (at the time), and she was getting all excited and the father looked as bored as heck. And another woman (a family friend?) was just being really enthusiastic with the mother and I think the father looked ready to kick something. Ha, ha! But decorating trees isn't a girly thing! Nosiree! **

**Reviews are always well-appreciated! Constructive criticism is welcome (but please be gentle!); flames are not. **


	3. Hot Chocolate

**My teachers are all Grinches. They just love sucking the life out of students, I bet. *pfft* So basically, I'm taking a two-minute break to update this story and then I'll have to shove my head back into a textbook. And my laptop. To write three freaking essays. *sigh* I hope you all are having a better day than I am. :) Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em>Hot Chocolate <em>

"Don't tell me you haven't had hot chocolate before," Satine Kryz said with an amused smile as Obi-Wan hesitantly looked down at the mug that she had offered him. He looked up, eyebrows lifting. "What?" he asked, bewildered. Satine couldn't help herself; she lifted a hand over her lips and giggled at his expression. "Hot chocolate," she repeated. "It's a drink…?"

"Well, I've gathered _that _much about it," Obi-Wan replied lightly. He looked back down at the dark brown liquid. "But what exactly _is _it?"

Satine lifted her own mug to her lips. "Why don't you find out?" she asked with a small nod. She watched out of the corner of her eye as the man took the time to examine the substance. Taking a quick sip from the drink, Satine said in an exasperated tone, "For goodness' _sake_, Obi-Wan – I didn't poison it!"

"You'd be surprised by how many people say that before I drink something harmful," Obi-Wan replied, earning himself a light slap on the arm from Satine. However, both were grinning to let the other know that their comments were nothing but jokes. At last, Satine managed to coax Obi-Wan into taking a drink from the mug. She watched the man's face with glee, savoring the look of surprise on his face. "Well?" she asked hopefully. "Turned out not to be poisonous, after all."

Obi-Wan looked up at Satine. The duchess waited for his evaluation and then –

"It's sweet," the man simply commented.

"Is that your only comment?" Satine asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Obi-Wan paused. "It's…_very _sweet?" he replied hesitantly. The duchess puffed out a breath. "Fine," she gave up. "That works as well."

* * *

><strong>AN - The Negotiator doesn't know how to describe hot chocolate. I dunno - I just found this funny when I was writing it...? **

**Since most of the people around me are acting like total Grinches and *inserts very, very rude word here*, review? Give me something to smile about? *****Ahsoka puppy eyes* Constructive criticism is tolerable, but flames are not! **


	4. Bells

**Can someone hug me right now? I need a hug. Or possibly a Baymax. (Guess who watched ****_Big Hero 6 _****last weekend? Bawled my eyes out, too.) Or a pocket Merlin. Or a pocket Ahsoka. I just need that right now. (In other words, school has been a total pain in the neck and so are certain people I know. Just please - I need to punch all of my problems in the face, only they're not physically in front of me...) **

***sigh* Hopefully, you guys are okay. That'd be nice to know. **

* * *

><p><em>Bells<em>

Anakin Skywalker awoke to the sound of bells ringing in his ear.

Literal, actual _bells. _

Not the dull, head-throbbing _beep-beep-beeping_ alarm bell he usually woke to; not the shrill, harsh trill emergency bell; but silvery, light, _cheerful _sounding bells. On a different occasion, Anakin would have actually been rather curious as to how those bells got there, especially since he didn't really hear them that often. However, today, he was tired and didn't want to be disturbed.

Anakin sighed and rolling over on his side, mumbled, "Ahsoka, if this is some stupid prank you're trying to pull on me, go away." The sound of the tinkling, jingling bells persisted, followed by a soft laugh. "Come on, Skyguy, you know you love it! Besides, Senator Amidala had an extra set and she said I could borrow it and use it if I needed to," Anakin heard his apprentice reply cheerfully.

Anakin groaned and pressed the side of his pillow against his ear. "And _this _is a reason why you need the bells?" he grumbled. "To bother me?"

"Hm…basically," Ahsoka replied. "Now, come on, Master! Wake up! We've got a whole day ahead of us!"

"That's what _I'm _supposed to say," Anakin murmured, but all the same, slid out of bed. The sound of bells _was _rather hard to ignore. He brushed a hand through his hair and asked, "Since when did Padmé have those?" His apprentice shrugged her small shoulders and giving the small bells another shake, answered, "I think she got them at some market on Naboo – apparently, there's a whole ton of stuff that she can find and this just happens to be one of them."

Beaming down at her reflection on the shiny metal of the bells, Ahsoka asked brightly, "Aren't they pretty?"

Anakin wanted to snort and give some sarcastic remark about the childish attitude Ahsoka was displaying, but then he caught sight of the shiny, enthusiastic glint in her eyes and he couldn't bring himself to do it. When the Togruta looked up back up at him, Anakin only pressed his lips into a smile. "Yeah, Snips," he replied. "Guess so."

* * *

>AN - Aaand my laptop is trying to pull a stupid pop-up stunt on me. Not nice. In other words, I can't bold the stupid letters or else something iwll pop up...amd I can't transfer it into my Microsoft Word because I'm too tired.

Reviews would be nice! Constructive criticism is always welcome, but flames are not.


	5. A Sledding Incident

_**It's Friday. Thank the Force. **_**And I finished my science homework for the weekend...just got a bunch of more weekend assignments left! *groans* ****_Does anyone know what the term _****weekend break ****_means? No? Am I the only sane one in the school? Okay. _****Then again, I'm sure most of you people have other pretty stressful school things going on, too - and if you happen to be happy in the direction you're going when it comes to schoolwork, I applaud you. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em>A Sledding Incident <em>

"Anakin –"

"Don't say it, Master!"

"_Anakin_ –"

"_Obi-Wan_," Anakin Skywalker mimicked, taking on the same too-patient tone that Obi-Wan Kenobi had. He pointed down the great slope of snow set out before them. "Just look at it! This thing is _dying _to be tested out!" He flashed a wide grin at his former master. "And besides, how else do you suggest we meet up with the others? From what I can see, there isn't really any other way to get down."

"We can always _try _to find a different way," Obi-Wan replied, crossing his arms. "Or if it comes down to it, we can always try to _climb _down, not…" He gestured at Anakin's contraption, which really wasn't anything more than a large chunk of splintery bark. "_Sled _down."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "It'll be exciting," he replied jovially. "And to be honest, I think this is faster and safer than whatever plan you were about to come up with."

"Says the man who has an uncanny addiction to danger," Obi-Wan retorted. Anakin puffed out a sigh and nodded down the slope. "Come on," he tried again. "If any of us break anything, I promise I won't drag you into any of my plans." He paused. "At least, unless I have a good reason to get you involved."

Obi-Wan pressed his lips together. Anakin could still see how fixated the older man was on disagreeing with the plan, but in the end, Obi-Wan gave up. "I can't believe I'm doing this," the bearded Jedi muttered under his breath. Anakin let out a laugh, placing the large sheet-like structure of bark underneath them both. "You're never going to achieve peace with me around, Master," Anakin said cheerfully. "Now. Are we ready?"

Before Obi-Wan could answer, the younger Jedi shouted, "Let's _go!_"

And in the next second, Anakin had pushed the bark forward and the two were sliding down the snowy curve.

"_Anakin!_" Obi-Wan shouted over the din of the bark striking against the ground. He clung onto the edges undoubtedly for dear life, and added, "_You're going to get us killed!_"

"_Don't worry!_" Anakin yelled back. He grinned gleefully, hanging onto the bark. (Only unlike Obi-Wan, he was enjoying this activity.) "_We'll crash into the snow!_"

xXx

At the end of the slope stood Ahsoka Tano and Padmé Amidala, who were both watching Anakin and Obi-Wan skid across the snow. They giggled at the sight in unison, exchanging knowing looks. Ahsoka folded her arms across her chest and smiling, waved her hand at the two men._ "Hey, you two! Having fun?" _she shouted.

Moments later, Anakin and Obi-Wan zoomed past Ahsoka and Padmé.

"_Yes!_" Anakin shouted.

Obi-Wan, on the other hand, was hollering, "_Anakin! Tree! Tree! Tree!_"

"_What?! I can't hear you!" _

_"There's a _tree!_" _

_"What?!" _

_"There's a –" _

With a thunderous _crack _and _thud_, both Jedi crashed into the expected pine tree Obi-Wan had been shouting about. Ahsoka and Padmé cringed at the impact. "It seems that Anakin never learns," the senator mused with a shake of her head. She cast a sidelong glance at Ahsoka, whose eyes had broadened at the sudden hit. "We should go check on them."

Ahsoka nodded wordlessly. The two jogged over to the mess, both hearts sinking at the mess they'd probably find. However, as they got nearer and nearer, they were instead greeted by the image of Anakin brushing pine needles out of his hair – and Obi-Wan pushing himself out of the white mounds of snow. At Ahsoka and Padmé's confused looks, the older Jedi simply said, "We dove into a snow bank before we could hit the tree."

"Oh," Padmé breathed, obviously relieved. She turned to Anakin, who already had a bright smile plastered over his face.

"Are you alright, though, Masters?" Ahsoka asked slowly. "I mean, it looked like you two were going fast –"

"I'm fine, Snips!" Anakin replied enthusiastically. He gave the group a hearty thumbs-up and with another wide grin, added, "Let's go do that again!"

_"No,_" was the reply from everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Raise your hand if you ever crashed into something while sledding/skiing/snowboarding! *raises both hands and begins waving them around* Funny story - two years ago during Christmas break, my uncle's family took my brother and me out for a skiing trip. This was the first time we were skiing - and though I was still a beginner, I was taken out to one of the most advanced slopes in the middle of the night to ski. I only fell down ten times - crashed into a few snowboarders and once landed in a split! (That hurt..._so bad_.) But it was an awesome experience! **

**Reviews are always awesome! Spread the holiday cheer! Constructive criticism is always welcome, but flames are not!**


	6. By the Fire

**I'm sick. :'( And it's annoying. Bleh. And incredibly tired. GAAAH...I promised myself I would be productive today, but here I am at 3:18 PM, listening to Christmas music and scrolling through my Tumblr and Pinterest feed. *sigh* **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em>By the Fire <em>

Ahsoka Tano was stretched out on her stomach, feet kicking back and forth in the empty air and chin resting on her folded hands. Anakin Skywalker was on the couch with Senator Amidala, nodding off. Padmé, on the other hand, was humming softly under her breath and watching the speeders race by out the window.

They were all gathered in Senator Amidala's cozy apartment. There was even a working fireplace – something that Ahsoka hadn't really seen beforehand. She had been stunned when the senator turned it on, flinching back at the sudden shoot of flames – but gradually, Ahsoka realized how much she loved the concept.

So that was why she was lying in front of the fireplace, basking in the warmth and snugness of the atmosphere. Every once in a while, Ahsoka would look over her shoulder to see Padmé and Anakin. Each time she did so – each time she spotted Anakin sleeping on the couch or Padmé waving at a passing speeder, Ahsoka's heart would light up.

There weren't such thing as attachments in the Jedi Code – that, Ahsoka knew.

But as she watched Anakin and Padmé, Ahsoka couldn't help but to think that if that rule was lifted, she'd feel at complete peace with the two.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I just remember reading something about how Anakin and Ahsoka and Padmé made up a dysfunctional family, so...yeah. I think that's what I was thinking when I wrote this. **

**Reviews are always great! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not!**


	7. To Ask for Help

**How did the weekend go by so fast? I'm not ready to go back to school tomorrow! Argh! **

**Enjoy this chapter! :) **

* * *

><p><em>To Ask for Help <em>

Katooni placed her hands on her hips as Petro stumbled across the ice. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from giggling at his discomfort. "Do you want me to help you?" she asked, skating towards the fellow youngling. "Looks like you're having a hard time."

Petro glared up at Katooni. "_No_, I _don't _need help," he replied grouchily, trying to push himself off the ice. (Key word – _trying_.) Katooni watched on, unimpressed, and said, "You know, there really isn't any shame in admitting that you can't do something right." Petro snorted. "Look who's talking!" he exclaimed. Katooni rolled her eyes. "Well, if you'd rather stay on the ground, fine by me," she said lightly and started to skate away. "Don't say I didn't try to help you!"

Before she could get out to the open ice, however, Petro called, "Wait! Kat!"

Katooni grinned, whirling around. The boy's smile was sheepish and embarrassed when he mumbled, "Maybe um…" He gestured wordlessly to his skates. This time, Katooni laughed. She skated over to Petro and grabbing his arm, started to tug him up. "C'mon," she said cheerfully. "Let's see if we can get you to skate without falling over."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Just 'cause I love Katooni and Petro. :3 They're like the next Anakin and Ahsoka, guys, and no one can convince me otherwise. **

**Reviews are always great! Constructive criticism is okay, but flames are not!**


	8. Far and Close

**Mental note to self - when writing angst, listen to Anakin and Ahsoka post season five playlists on 8tracks. Crying and sobbing out feels will be guaranteed. (Guess what I did when I wrote this chapter? XD) **

**Happy reading! **

* * *

><p><em>Far and Close <em>

Ahsoka Tano knew what to expect when she walked up to Senator Amidala's door; knew what to expect when she actually opened it; knew that she would feel a rush of heart aching home-sickness. But even then, Ahsoka pushed forward into the silent apartment – Padmé would probably be at a debate during this time, and Anakin would probably be watching her or away on a mission. Whatever the reason was, the apartment was silent and undisturbed and Ahsoka could deliver her gift without anyone seeing her.

Ahsoka clutched the small cloth package in her hands, taking a few moments to look at the large room. It had been a few months since she had last been on Coruscant; since she had last seen Anakin Skywalker or Padmé Amidala or any other person in her former life.

"Just leave it," Ahsoka whispered to herself. She automatically lowered the package onto the coffee table in the center of the room and sucking in a breath, started to adjust it. There wasn't much in the package, but Ahsoka had taken great care in choosing what to put into it. A few notes – a few holograph pictures that she had developed – just knick-knacks that Ahsoka always thought would bring her former master or Senator Amidala some amusement or comfort.

It was a bit silly, to be honest, but Ahsoka couldn't help herself. She tried to forget about the Jedi Order when she took the first shuttle out of Coruscant. She was prepared to make a new life on a different planet – maybe re-connect with the people of her own kind. And Ahsoka _did _do just that. She made a few friends on Shili, found both humans and Togrutas who were more than willing to take her in every once in a while.

There were shopping trips with Ahsoka's new friends in the markets of Shili, and on some particularly painful days, Ahsoka would spot something interesting enough to want to turn around and tell Anakin about it.

And then she'd remember that Anakin wasn't there. Or Padmé. Or Rex. Or Master Kenobi. Or anyone else who used to be a part of her family in the Order.

But that didn't stop her from buying those items, just because it felt like a crime to not take it for them.

Ahsoka let the rest of the cloth fall away from her hands and took a half-step back. "Enjoy," she whispered into the darkness. "Hope you like 'em." Taking in a shuddery breath, Ahsoka managed to make her way out of the room. She pushed herself out of the room, forcing herself to never look back.

xXx

Ahsoka Tano knew what to expect when she walked into her house on Shili; knew what to expect when she was actually in the room; knew she would feel a rush of emptiness of the absence of any truly familiar figures. But what she _didn't _expect was a little box seated on her table. Ahsoka frowned, staring at the package and looking around the house, as though the person who had lift the thing would emerge any minute.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at the package. Maybe it was one of her friends…? Or one of her neighbors…? But surely, it couldn't have – Ahsoka always brought her key to the house with her, and there weren't any signs of a forced entry.

Whatever the reason was, Ahsoka found herself walking to the package. She slipped her hands over it and then, with a small frown, started to pry it open.

What was inside caused Ahsoka's breath to catch in her throat.

A familiar pair of light sabers was placed neatly inside; attached with a small note. Ahsoka felt tears instantly spring into her eyes and she snatched the note up from the box, eyes hungry for whatever words were written for this sudden package.

_Ahsoka – _

_Managed to get these out. Found a couple of your friends, I'm assuming…they directed me here. You're probably doing just fine without these, to be honest, but I think I'd feel better knowing that you had proper weapons to defend yourself. You never know. After all, your light saber is your life, isn't it? _

_…scratch that, I sounded like Obi-Wan. What a thought. _

Ahsoka let out a strangled-sounding laugh, covering her mouth with one hand and clung onto the note harder than ever with the other. "Oh, _kriff_, Skyguy," she murmured, shaking her head.

_Anyways. Long note. Ha. _

_Hope you're happy, Snips. _

_-Anakin _

Ahsoka slowly slid to the ground, dragging the rest of the package with her. She reached into the box and brought out the light sabers, letting her fingers trace over the buttons and little details that she had made when making them. Though heavy, Ahsoka managed to bring them to her chest, along with the small note. "Oh, _kriff_, Skyguy," she repeated.

* * *

><strong>AN - You know, when I was writing this chapter, I was thinking, _I should do a happy, brother/sister gift exchange! _And then I found the playlist _Holding On and Letting Go - an Anakin/Ahsoka mix _on 8tracks and then, while listening to it, I thought, _Lol, nope._ So...uh. Yeah. That's my excuse. (This wasn't an Anisoka, though, just in case any trolls wanted to comment on that...)**

**Reviews are always great! Don't be a Grinch! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not!**


	9. You

**Inspired by ****_All I Want for Christmas is You. _**

**Happy reading, everyone! **

* * *

><p><em>You <em>

Padmé Amidala didn't really want a lot for Christmas – Life Day – whatever the celebration was called. There was a variety of named for the day, but the concept was always the same. If one was a good little boy or girl, he or she would get nice gifts underneath the tree in the morning. As a little girl, Padmé already knew that the myth was just that – a myth. The gifts were really left behind by her parents, not by some mystical being that can travel the galaxies within one night.

But even then, Padmé secretly hoped that maybe, there was someone who could bring her whatever she really needed and wanted if she was good enough. Padmé knew those thoughts were a bit silly – but then again, she was nothing but a child and really, what is a child without his or her imagination and innocence?

So tonight, as Padmé wrote up the last of her speech, thought, _it's the day before Christmas. _She stared at the screen, though her eyes didn't read the words. She could hear the sounds of shrieking, gleeful children and families in speeders from out her window. A pang of longing shot through her heart – in different circumstances, maybe her own husband would be here to accompany her.

But not tonight.

Or tomorrow night, definitely.

_Dear whoever's listening, _Padmé thought humorlessly to herself, forcing out a few more words on the screen. _Do you think it's possible to bring Anakin home to me for Christmas? That'd be a nice present. _A small, sad smile twitching at the corner of her lips, she thought, _I've been a good person all year. At least, I would hope so. _

Padmé let out a soft, incredulous giggle, shaking her head to herself. The excitement over the time of year was beginning to get to her. She better get back to work.

xXx

_"Boo." _

Padmé flinched, her eyes opening at the sudden sound. She blinked a few times, trying to get the sleep out of her eyes – and then quickly pushed herself into a seated position on her bed, already prepared to attack the intruder. However, before Padmé could bother reaching for a weapon – or try to pummel the person – the sight of Anakin Skywalker slowly grew sharper in her vision.

"_Anakin!_" Padmé gasped, throwing the covers off her bed. A wide smile spreading across her face, she flung her arms around the man's neck, causing him to laugh into her shoulders. "Nice way to react," Anakin said, a smile evident in his voice. Padmé rolled her eyes. "Well, you certainly had a nice way of g_reeting _me," she replied lightly. "I thought you were away?"

"I _was,_" Anakin said, pulling away gently. "But you know – cut it short quickly. I was lucky."

Padmé smiled up at Anakin and lowering her hand into his, replied, "Seems so."

_Looks like I got my wish. _

* * *

><strong>AN - 'Cause I dunno - I guess I thought of this song and began writing this? XD **

**Reviews are always wonderful! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not!**


	10. Cookies

**Help. I've fallen into the ****_Star Wars Rebels _****fandom and I can't get out! Yup, you read that right - last night, I had the strange urge to get a look at the series and watched most of the episodes On Demand. I still miss ****_The Clone Wars_****, but I think I've developed a soft spot for Kanan and Ezra. XD **

**Happy reading! **

* * *

><p><em>Cookies <em>

"Ah, domestic bliss," Ahsoka Tano commented as Lux Bonteri pushed the little batches of dough into the oven. Ahsoka was seated on the granite island, savoring a bit of raw cookie dough in her mouth. She pushed a chocolate chip to the side and added, "I think I might possibly burst from the amount of cookie dough I had. Don't think I saved enough for the actual cookies."

Lux gave Ahsoka a small laugh. "Oh, you'll have room," he replied lightly. "You can't resist – trust me, I've tried."

"Ha," Ahsoka grinned. She swung her legs back and forth, watching the cookies in the oven. "But I mean, most of it is going to the people in the city, so I don't think I'd want to eat a lot, to be honest." She gave Lux a guiltier smile. "Plus, I mean, I already put you through a lot – you know, having to make more and more dough." Lux shrugged his shoulders. "I don't mind," he responded. "I like baking things. Helps me clear my head a bit."

"Domestic bliss," Ahsoka hummed.

"It's a good thing, though," Lux said happily. "And we'll be helping people. That's a bonus."

Ahsoka smiled fondly at the young senator. "Dear Force, you get so enthusiastic at that," she said, shaking her head. "We better make more cookies."

"Yes, but you'll only eat the dough," Lux replied playfully.

"Promise I won't!"

* * *

><strong>AN - I don't really know what I was thinking when I was writing this...(?) Gah. Anyways, just an extra note - I'm not taking requests. I've said that multiple times now, and I'm kind of tired of repeating myself. I've gotten a few odd guest reviews asking me to write certain chapters for them, and while I totally love the support and interest, can you just...understand? Please? It's not that I'm against requests - it's just that I already have the chapters written up from November... **

**Um. So. Reviews are always welcome, and so is constructive criticism! Flames _and requests _aren't welcome, sorry. **


	11. Childish Anticipation

**Guys? I'm not going to approve guest reviews asking for any form of requests from now on. 'Kay? Please try to understand. ****It's because I just wrote this story in November and therefore, all of the chapters were already written. **

**And if you want some request to be a separate story, well...I don't think I can really take those at the moment, either, because I'm just very, very busy right now with school...five tests tomorrow and three essays to write before holiday break? GAH! **

* * *

><p><em>Childish Anticipation <em>

_"Wake up, Master! Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!" _ Ahsoka Tano shrieked, pulling back her master's covers. Anakin Skywalker automatically groaned, batting a hand in the young girl's direction. "I _swear_, Ahsoka," he said, his voice muffled from his pillow, "_if you wake me up one more morning, I'm going to _–"

"Possibly kill me and leave me in a ditch? I know!" Ahsoka replied cheerfully. Without giving a warning, she yanked the pillow out from underneath her master's head, causing the older man to grunt in surprise. "But you can't today! It's Life Day! Christmas! You have to be _good!_"

"Who said?" Anakin grumbled.

"The entire _galaxy!_" Ahsoka shrieked delightfully. She jumped up on her master's bed, adding, "_Come on!_"

"You know, I never put _Obi-Wan _through this sort of stuff," Anakin muttered as he sat up. Ahsoka smiled sweetly. "Well, then, you must not have been too fond of Life Day," she said. She bounced off the bed and practically throwing Anakin's boots towards the man, cried, "_Let's get this day started!_"

* * *

><p><p>

**A/N - And of course, my laptop isn't cooperating with all these pop-ups. *sighs* **

**Reviews are nice! Constructive criticism is allowed (hopefully about the writing, not about my decisions in life...), but flames and requests/any form of requests are not! (Please don't turn me into a Grinch! I don't wanna be the bad guy! Please! I only have so much patience because sadly, I'm human...and not Togruta. Or Gallifreyan. Or anything.) **


	12. Oh, the Noise, Noise, Noise, Noise!

**This chapter was inspired by James Arnold Taylor (the voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi) reading ****_How the Grinch Stole Christmas_****, which can actually be found on Youtube. There was this one part where James says, "Oh, the noise, noise, noise, noise - ANAKIN!" I sort of lost it when I heard that...so...**

**Happy reading! **

* * *

><p><em>Oh, the Noise, Noise, Noise, Noise, Noise! <em>

"Master," Ahsoka said when the two reached the training room, "shouldn't we go to a different place? It seems that this one is occupied." She gestured to the group of younglings crowded around Obi-Wan, who seemed to be reading a story to them. (At least, that's what Anakin could make out.)

Anakin waved a hand at his apprentice's words. "Nah," he replied carelessly. "Obi-Wan won't mind – neither will the younglings. I think they'd actually be excited to see some up-front Padawan and Master action, don't you think?" Ahsoka rolled her eyes and crossing her arms, responded, "Well, I _guess_ – but they look…kind of excited about what Master Kenobi is telling them."

"So…Obi-Wan tells them a story, we train. No problems!" Anakin countered. With that, he strolled into the wide space. He heard Ahsoka giving a small, exasperated sigh, but moments later, the Togruta was at his side. She cast another uneasy look over at Obi-Wan and murmured, "I _really _don't think it'd be fair to practice. I mean, the younglings didn't even look at us when we came in – it'd be rude to disturb –"

Smirking, Anakin interrupted loudly, "Obi-Wan?"

The former master stopped reading aloud and turned to look at Anakin. "Yes?" he asked simply.

"You wouldn't mind if Ahsoka and I trained a bit, would you?"

There was a pause.

Then, one of the younglings whispered, "What happened next, Master Kenobi? What did the Grinch think?" At those words, the other younglings quickly chimed in.

"Yes, Master Kenobi! We wanna know more!"

"What do you think the Grinch is gonna do?"

"_Can we please continue the story? Please? With light sabers on top?" _

Obi-Wan smiled down at the children. Then, turning back to the story, simply replied, "Don't be loud and avoid being a disturbance." Anakin beamed at his former master. He whirled around to face Ahsoka, who looked skeptical. "See?" Anakin simply said, pointing to Obi-Wan. "He says it's okay."

"He said _don't be loud and avoid being a disturbance,_" Ahsoka replied flatly. "Hate to break it to you, Skyguy, but I think light saber dueling counts as 'being loud' and 'being a disturbance'."

…Anakin decided not to listen to Ahsoka.

Activating his light saber, the older man grinned and spread out his arms. "Come on, Snips!" he said. He held his weapon in front of himself and with an impish laugh, added, "Give me your best." Ahsoka shook her head tiredly, but when Anakin didn't show any signs of giving up, she sighed and activated her own saber. "If we get into trouble for this, I'm blaming you," she grumbled, and dove at Anakin.

The first few minutes went by quickly – there was the occasional grunt of surprise from Ahsoka (and sometimes Anakin – _sometimes_) but for the most part, Anakin figured this duel was going smoothly. His Padawan was learning quickly, as Anakin had noticed in the last few weeks. That was certainly a relief. And the younglings seemed to be too transfixed by Obi-Wan's storytelling, too, so that was good.

But then Anakin decided to do something a bit…well, noisier than the already-loud clashes of the sabers.

"Hey, Ahsoka!" Anakin shouted over his shoulder. He grabbed one of the training droids and calling on the Force, held it up in the air. "Catch!" He directed the large figure over to Ahsoka, who yelped and ducked before it could hit her. She glared at Anakin, saying, "That was uncalled for!"

"Are you going to say that to your enemy, Snips?" Anakin asked cheekily. He pushed the droid back to Ahsoka, who rolled over on the mat to avoid it again. "Of course not," she was saying, "but I think I'm allowed to let my guard down in – gah, Master! – training sessions!"

"Wrong!"

Anakin motioned the droid to come back to Ahsoka – and this time, the Togruta slashed it down with a solitary swipe of her weapon. She let out an indignant huff and whirled around to look at Anakin. "_You know_," she said, frustration clear in her voice, "I _think _we've got enough training in for today!"

"News flash, Ahsoka," Anakin replied, casually spinning the hilt of his light saber in his hands. He stopped the motions and letting out a light laugh, added, "_You don't decide that_."

Without warning, he started to run towards the younger girl, ready for any defensive block from her and then –

"_Oh, the noise, noise, noise, noise_ – _Anakin!_" Obi-Wan's steady reading had come to an abrupt stop. Stunned by the sudden outburst, Anakin _actually _came to a stop, causing Ahsoka to slam into him. At that, the younglings tittered gleefully. Both Master and Padawan cringed and turned to Obi-Wan. "Yes, Master?" Anakin asked, deactivating his light saber.

"I think you're done for the day," Obi-Wan said, giving a subtle nod out the door.

Anakin groaned. "_Master _–"

"Nope, I think he's right!" Ahsoka quickly chirped, grabbing a hold of the older man's elbow. She flashed a bright smile at Obi-Wan. "Sorry for being _such _a bother, Master Kenobi! Er…happy reading!"

Anakin, needless to say, had to stifle his complaints as he was led out the training room by Ahsoka.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Hee. :3 **

**Reviews are always welcome! Constructive criticism is tolerated, but flames (and requests!) are not. **


	13. In All Seriousness

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TAYLOR SWIFT! SHE'S 25 YEARS OLD TODAY! *squeals* Aaaand she's in New York...in her apartment...probably forty minutes to an hour and a half away from me. (But I don't know where her apartment is. Heh.) JUST LEAVE ME HERE TO SOB OVER MY BEAUTIFUL ROLE MODEL. SHAKING OFF THE HATERS LIKE A BOSS. **

**Happy reading! **

* * *

><p><em>In All Seriousness <em>

It was hard not to get distracted by the snow on the ground. Or the snowflakes. Or the fact that Master Skywalker's back was turned.

But Ahsoka Tano was, and she smelled mischief in the air. She knew it wasn't exactly a smart idea to try to get her master's attention, especially since he was in the middle of briefing the other troopers, but again – _who could resist such a perfect opportunity like this? _

"Commander, what are you doing?" Captain Rex asked out of the corner of his mouth as Ahsoka bent down. Scooping the snow around her hands, Ahsoka replied quietly, "Just make sure that Master Skywalker doesn't turn around. If he does, pretend you don't know what I'm doing."

"But I _don't _know what you're doing," Rex responded, bewildered. The Togruta flashed a grin up at the captain. She packed the snow gently in her hands and whispered, "Use your senses, Rex – just put the picture together." She bobbed her head in Anakin's direction. "Snow. Master Skywalker. Me," she pointed to herself. With a devilish smile, Ahsoka whispered, "Whaddya think I'm gonna do?"

For a brief second, Rex almost sounded amused. "The General won't forgive you for that," he said slowly. "No, he won't," Ahsoka laughed lightly. She stood up and giving the snowball another little pack, added, "But that's what I'm counting on."

Seconds later, the briefing was…er, cancelled.

And Rex and Ahsoka were bolting out for their lives.

With a rather furious Anakin Skywalker running after them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - What? I'm obsessed with Ahsoka trying to throw snowballs at Anakin. Don't look at me. (Who else is gonna watch the _Star Wars Rebels _marathon on Disney XD today? 'Cause I know I am. *hugs Kanan, Ezra, Sabine, and Zeb* GAWD IF AHSOKA COULD JOIN THESE GUYS MY LIFE WOULD BE COMPLETE.) **

**Reviews are always great! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not! **


	14. Ugly Sweaters

**Dear gaaawd, I totally forgot I have to study for a history test. *facepalms* akjsdfkjdfd...I like learning, but I ****_hate _****studying. Gah. **

**Happy reading! **

* * *

><p><em>Ugly Sweaters<em>

"_I don't like this._" Anakin Skywalker muttered to his apprentice out of the corner of his mouth. Ahsoka Tano brushed an imaginary bit of lint off her sweater and replied just as quietly, "_Neither do I, but we still have to do it._" Anakin uttered a soft groan, just loud enough so only Ahsoka could hear. "_Why _did we agree to this?"

Ahsoka glared up at him. "_We _didn't agree to this – _you _did," she practically growled. "What was it you said? Oh, I remember – _'Of course, Padmé! We'll do whatever you want! Including wearing ugly sweaters! It's part of the Life Day festivities, right?_'" She shook her head. "So don't you _dare _say that _I _agreed – because I _firmly _recall you being the one to drag us _both _into this."

Anakin startled guiltily and clearing his throat, turned away. He heard Ahsoka give a glum sigh. "I can't believe I'm wearing this thing," she said sadly. "This – stupid – ugly – thing." And the sweater _was _quite ugly – Ahsoka's sweater was an odd mustard color, which didn't look too good with her bright skin. There were little, flashing lights adorned all over the fabric – and while that wouldn't be too bad, it was a bit…conspicuous. And the fact that the lights had squeaky sound effects wasn't exactly helping, either.

But Padmé had said something about wearing ugly sweaters was a nice Life Day tradition, though Anakin couldn't understand _why. _What was so good about wearing unappealing sweaters?

"Ooh! You wore them!" Padmé said delightfully when Anakin and Ahsoka headed into her apartment. She, very much like the two, was wearing a strange-shaped, too-bright sweater – and while Anakin was sure that his wife would look beautiful in _anything_, he couldn't help but to cringe at it.

"I know, right?" Padmé laughed at Anakin's expression. "Now, come on! I'm pretty sure Master Kenobi will be coming here any minute."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - _We could be immooooooo - IMMORTALS! Immooooo - IMMORTALS! _*blinks* What? Don't look at me - I'm obsessed with _Big Hero 6 _and _Fall Out Boy. XD _**

**Reviews are always appreciated! Constructive criticism is allowed, but flames are not!**


	15. Some Form of Singing

**TEN MORE DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS, WOO-HOO! YEEEAH! **

**Happy reading! **

* * *

><p><em>Some Form of Singing <em>

Barriss Offee liked to think of herself as a passive, calm, endearingly patient kind of person who could be counted to always have her head. That idea couldn't hurt, yes?

But as Ahsoka Tano burst into another song, Barriss swore to herself that she would personally _scream _at the Togruta if the lyrics were to get any louder or more obnoxious. So Barriss did what most people would do – she politely scooted away, hoping that she could focus a bit more on her studies and get distracted from Ahsoka's singing.

That didn't work.

"_Barriss! Join me! Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa-la-la-la _–" Ahsoka shouted, tugging Barriss' arm. "_La – la – la – la –_"

Barriss sighed and interrupted, "_No_."

Ahsoka stopped abruptly. She pouted at the friend and then, after a full moment of silence, she started singing just as loudly as ever, "_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle bells rock!" _

* * *

><p><strong>AN - We all have that one friend who won't stop singing, no matter where s/he goes. (I am totally that friend...but on the other hand, most of my friends are like that, too! Hee. XD) **

**Reviews are always appreciated! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not!**


	16. Doing Nice Things

**This chapter hadn't been so relatable to me until today. **

**Happy reading! **

* * *

><p><em>Doing Nice Things<em>

"That's it! I've lost all faith in the galaxy!" Padmé Amidala watched Ahsoka Tano fume. The young Togruta was storming up and down the apartment, her lekku stripes darker than the senator had ever seen them. "Really? Why?" was all Padmé could ask. Ahsoka snapped her head towards the older woman, saying, "_I'm surrounded by idiots! Morons! Good-for-nothing boasters!_" She jabbed a finger out the window. "You know what? _We're _out there trying to do some _good things_, but _nope_, _no one _wants to hear it! Everyone else would rather pretend like we never did _anything _and _still _act like it's _our _fault they're miserable! And it's _not!_"

Ahsoka shook her fist at no one in particular. Chuckling darkly, she added, "Oh, I _bet nothing _is _ever their _fault. Nope! _They're _all in the right, _aren't _they?" Padmé uttered her most sympathetic-sounding sigh. "That sounds awful, Ahsoka," she said, and trying to make the tone lighter, added, "But you know, there _is _a way to make the feeling a bit more bearable."

Ahsoka looked up. "Is there _actually_?" the youth asked, notes of sarcasm evident in her voice. "Or is this going to turn into a lecture about how I should be _compassionate _and _forgiving? _Because I already got that from Barriss and Master Kenobi and Master Ti and Master Skywalker – well." She stopped short and frowned. "Master Skywalker _tried _to lecture me about it, but I don't think he really knew what he was saying. Or agreed with it."

Padmé let out a small laugh. With a shake of her head, she replied, "No lectures here."

"Thank the Force," Ahsoka breathed, relieved.

Padmé walked out of the room and headed for the closet. Minutes later, she re-emerged, arms laden with long lines of little lights. "Instead, why don't we get some more decorating done?" she asked cheerfully. Ahsoka stared. "You've got to be kidding me," the younger girl whined. "Padmé, I _love _doing stuff with you, really, I do – but today, I think it'd be better for me to just –"

"Talk about how much you hate the galaxy?" Padmé interrupted, lifting an eyebrow.

Ahsoka relented. "Well, _yes_, but –"

"Nope!" Padmé handed Ahsoka a bit of the lights-line. "You'll see – doing nice things makes you feel better."

Not to Padmé's surprise or disappointment, Ahsoka spent a solid ten minutes complaining and muttering about how much she didn't want to decorate. Padmé didn't mind it so much – because Ahsoka was only a young girl and didn't quite know the wonder of doing simpler, quiet things. The senator secretly blamed all the warfront time for making Ahsoka always looking for more excitement – but really, that was just her opinion.

However, just as Padmé knew what would happen, the Togruta's complaints slowly dwindled and she fell into a silence – at first, it was grudging, and then it was nothing but calming. After a while, Padmé even drew up the courage to ask, "Are you feeling ready to rant about the stupidity of the galaxy _now_?"

Ahsoka didn't even hear Padmé. Humming under her breath, the teenager stood up and extended a hand. "Padmé, come on! We're almost done," she said brightly. "Hand me some more lights, will you?"

Padmé only smiled to herself as she handed another length of material.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - _Maybe _this wasn't exactly the typical Christmas-themed drabble, but I always thought that since Christmas was a time of love and cheer, this could be somewhat fitting. **

**Reviews are always great! Constructive criticism is tolerated, but flames are not. (And nope, I don't think there's such thing as constructive flames. A flame is a hate review - constructive criticism is a review offering real tips on how to improve, even if it's worded questionably.)**


	17. Candy Pain

**So...um...that awkward moment when you forgot to update the story earlier and decided to update it at 10:00 PM. *guilty smile* Er...sorry. I know I was a few hours late last night, (man, I miss saying that!) and I know that some of you were probably wondering why the heck I wasn't updating at my usual time, but the truth is that...I totally forgot. I mean, I saved the document and everything, but I got sidetracked by other real life problems and it wasn't until I had finished all of my school stuff did I actually remember that I HADN'T UPDATED THIS STORY. **

**Gah. Sorry! **

* * *

><p><em>Candy Pain <em>

Katooni cringed as the youngling beside her gave another long, disgustingly loud lick of a bit of hard candy. "Petro!" she hissed, turning around to face the nuisance. "Do you _mind_?" She spun her training saber hilt in her hands. "I've been _trying _to practice, and I can't focus with you being so _loud_!"

Petro gave Katooni a not-so-apologetic smile. "Sorry," he said lightly, "but it's just that this thing is _so _good!" He dug out another bit of the candy, that looked like a big hook, to be honest – with red and white stripes decorated all over it. Sticking a corner of his candy in his mouth, Petro asked, "D'you want one?"

Katooni gave the boy an icy stare. "What part of _focus _do you not understand?" she asked flatly. "That means _not _distracting me." Petro rolled his eyes and replied, "Suit yourself." He went back to his own candy, saying, "This is _really _good, though. You don't know what you're missing out on."

"I don't know, and I don't care," Katooni grumbled, re-activating her training saber. "Just go away and take your loud, obnoxious sucking elsewhere." Petro snorted from behind her. "_Someone's _not in the holiday spirit," he commented. Bracing herself, Katooni only started to swipe at the air in front of her, doing her best to ignore her fellow youngling.

"These things are called candy canes, I think," Petro said after a few minutes. "Y'know, 'cause they look like canes?" He cracked up at that statement. "Heh." Then, after a beat of silence, there was another incredibly noisy _spph _sound of Petro sucking on the candy _again_.

Huffing in annoyance, Katooni shut off her training saber and whirled around to face Petro. The boy's eyes were wide with innocence, though there was an obvious smugness just _dying _to burst out. Pressing her lips tightly together, Katooni snatched the candy cane that Petro had offered her earlier. She quickly undid the wrapper, and then, after sticking it in her mouth for a full minute, stuck it onto Petro's hair.

"Hey!" the boy yelped, swatting at the candy, but it was already stuck. "What was _that_ for?"

"Don't bother me next time," Katooni only replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - And now I have to write the rest of a stupid history essay about how the government in India during Asoka's rule was better than the rule in the Qin Dynasty of China. (Heh. But Asoka. Geddit? One of my friends made the mistake of saying, "Asoka...isn't that the name of a Star Wars Padawan or something?" And needless to say, I snapped and started screaming about how Ahsoka Tano was my EVERYTHING and one of the BEST CHARACTERS EVER - and I think I might have scared off my friend. Whoopsie. If she's reading this, HI! NOW YOU KNOW WHY I ALWAYS GET EXCITED!) **

**Dear gawd. This is why people tell me I need to work on my social skills. But I mean, hey, you guys appreciate 'em, right? *crickets chirping* Riiight? As always, reviews are fantastic! Constructive criticism is tolerated, but flames are not!**


	18. Sleighs

**I feel like Clara Oswald from this really, really good AU called ****_Teacher's Pet_****, in which Clara - in this matter, ****_me _****- received a big shock about her history paper. And while I hadn't turned in my history paper (but instead had my history teacher check it out), I still found out that I. Am. Not. Good. At. Writing. About. History. Only, in the AU, Clara falls in love with her professor and the two end up having a cool relationship and la-de-da. Aaand I'm not in love with my history teacher. Not in that way. Ick. He's cool, though. **

**Huh. I'm currently wondering what his reaction would be if he found out I was indirectly talking about him. *grimace and hides underneath my desk* **

* * *

><p><em>Sleighs <em>

"So…tell me again why we're doing this?" Ahsoka Tano whispered to Captain Rex. The two were both seated at the back of an unusually large, wooden, boat-like structure. Only it wasn't on the water. And it didn't sail. Instead, it was on the snow-covered ground, and it seemed that the only way the vehicle _could _move was by animal. And sure enough, two hairy, neighing beasts were up at the front of the structure, pulling everyone along in the process.

"I thought it was a good idea," Ahsoka heard her master say from the front of the structure. Ahsoka looked down from her position. "Dunno – it doesn't look or feel that safe to be in," she said uncertainly. Anakin let out a scoffing sound. "This is a sleigh, Snips – of course; it doesn't look or feel safe to be in." Then, with a wide grin, the older man added, "But that's why I like it!" He patted the wood, saying, "Besides, it's pretty impressive for something that wasn't constructed by machine."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and giving Rex a knowing look, mouthed, _Here we go again. _

"Saw that," Anakin said, flicking the Togruta on the arm. "Aren't you even a _bit _impressed at how people made this with their _own hands?_"

"No," Ahsoka replied flatly. "And just for the record, Rex agrees with me. Right, Rex?" She turned expectantly to the captain. Anakin frowned, following Ahsoka's gaze. After a beat of unsure silence, Rex simply said, "I have no comment on the matter." At that, both Ahsoka and Anakin groaned - one out of disappointment, the other out of the knowledge that Rex had only said that to avoid argument.

"You two are ridiculous," Anakin said, shaking his head sadly. "This is a real piece of art and no one appreciates it."

Ahsoka only stared after her master, eye-markings lifted. She let out a little huff and turned to the captain, shaking her head incredulously. Though Rex was wearing his helmet, Ahsoka could sense the captain returning the words with the same expression. They both silently agreed on one thing – _Sleighs. Who knew? _

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Oh, don't look at me like that - I feel like Anakin would totally be some engineering dork. Hence his fascination with the sleigh. And Ahsoka and Rex would just wonder what the heck happened to him. Hee. **

**Reviews are always great! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not!**


	19. Mistletoe

**I know, I know - why am I updating at 9:47 PM? (At least, that's the time over here...) But hey, I used to update stories at like, midnight before. I just couldn't update this story beforehand because I was very, very busy. I'm surrounded by school notes - yes, I still have school-related things to do over break - but YAAAS, HOLIDAY BREAK IS HERE! **

**Happy reading! **

* * *

><p><em>Mistletoe <em>

Anakin Skywalker supposed he couldn't blame his friends for not being too wildly keen on seeing mistletoe dangling from the halls. It was some Life Day or Christmas tradition – though why it was, Anakin had no idea…and he wasn't really sure if he wanted to meet the person.

But most people seemed to get a good laugh out of it, especially the clone troopers – anytime one of them would get underneath mistletoe, he would swoop the nearest person into a kiss. Anakin avoided getting underneath the mistletoe – he wasn't too keen of carrying out that tradition.

Until, that is, he was with Padmé.

And unfortunately, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. They were in the room, and they were all gathered out on the street. They weren't standing outside for any particular reason – more so that they were in dire need to get out of the stifling Senate Building for so long. (Though Anakin figured that Obi-Wan or Padmé wouldn't admit it.)

The group made the mistake of heading for the market area of the planet…and most of the shops happened to be selling mistletoe, even hanging it in front of their doors.

"Ugh," Ahsoka commented as they passed by another couple kissing under one of the plants. "Isn't there such thing as too much public affection?" Padmé merely shrugged in response, though Anakin knew that the senator was trying her best to avoid looking at him. "It's a tradition," Obi-Wan remarked. "A little laugh for everyone in the holidays – nothing too serious."

Ahsoka cringed. "I still don't understand it," she said defiantly.

"And no one told you to, Snips," Anakin replied over his shoulder. "Unless, of course, there _is_ someone, which –"

"Ew. Skyguy, no." Ahsoka shuddered. "I've had enough of males for a lifetime." There was an awkward beat of silence and then, the Togruta added somewhat sheepishly, "No offense, Master Kenobi. I hope you know most of that was directed at Master Skywalker." There was a laugh from the older man. "None taken," Obi-Wan replied. "And to be honest, I don't blame you for saying such –"

"_Anyways_," Anakin interrupted, veering the conversation elsewhere. "Mistletoe. What a tradition, right?"

As soon as those words left his mouth, everyone lapsed back into silence. Anakin frowned and turned around to look at the rest of the group. "What?" he asked, bewildered. "Did something happen? Am I missing something?" Then, Ahsoka pointed wordlessly above Anakin.

Slowly, the Jedi lifted his head – and watched the white and green sprig of mistletoe sway gently above him. He sighed and turned to Ahsoka, who had a mix of horror and confusion on her face. She quickly stepped away from him, muttering something along the lines of, "Ew, ew, ew, ew…"

Anakin only rolled his eyes. "Don't get all excited," he said flatly to the stunned expressions present. "It's just a tradition. I can back out any time I want, right? Or at least, treat it like a joke?" Obi-Wan pressed his lips together. "That's the gist of it, yes," he replied. "And I suppose you could back –"

The rest of the man's words were drowned out as Padmé abruptly leaned towards Anakin, pressing a quick – yet soft – kiss against his lips. Anakin, though he was used to kisses from his wife, all the same stared, surprised. He wasn't the only one.

"Padmé?" Ahsoka squeaked, pointing at the senator. "Did you just – you just –" The young girl shook her head frantically, saying faintly, "I need to go re-think my life…" (Obi-Wan didn't say anything – whoops.) Padmé, however, was the only one who looked unruffled and undisturbed. Smoothing out her dress with her hands, the senator said simply, "It was just a joke, right? Besides, no one else was going to do it."

"But you just –"

"It was a _joke_, Ahsoka," Anakin managed to say. He forced on a smile and added, "Besides, Padmé, _kissing me for real? _What do you say these days – _ew? Gross?_" He flicked a quick glance at Padmé, who only shook her head. Anakin chuckled nervously, adding, "_But hey! It was a joke!_" Stepping out of the mistletoe, Anakin continued in a loud voice, "Anyone else want to go back inside? Me, too! Maybe play around with…something, right? Or meditate! Meditating sounds good! Everyone ready? Got it, let's go!"

As Anakin sped forward, he heard Ahsoka shout quizzically, "But you _hate _meditating!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Unrealistic? Maybe. Hopefully funny? Dunno, that's for you to decide. I just couldn't resist. XD **

**Reviews are always great! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not!**


	20. Little Ornaments

**So. It's officially the first (or second) day of break. YAAY! *throws confetti in the air* And I have done nothing productive except listen to music and eat Korean popcorn (which, by the way, is rather delicious!) and talk with friends. And yes, I'm totally ignoring the fact that I still have schoolwork to do. Totally ignoring that. Sh...**

**Happy reading! **

* * *

><p><em>Little Ornaments <em>

"Rex."

"Rex."

"Rex."

"_Rex _– whaddya think of these? Red or blue ornaments?" Ahsoka Tano held up the two bubble-like decorations for Captain Rex to see. The trooper tilted his head at them, bewildered at the question. "Er…does it matter?" he asked uncertainly. Ahsoka gawked at Rex, as if he had said an awful and offensive thing. (For all Rex knew, maybe he _had _said something rude…)

"Of _course _it matters!" Ahsoka said, placing the ornaments in Rex's hand. She pointed a finger to the red bubble, and then the blue – "So which do you think is better? We need to perk up some places, don't you think?" Rex frowned. He gently handed back the ornaments and responded, "I _really _don't think I'm the right one to ask, Commander. Why don't you try the others? I'm sure there are more qualified people to make a decision in – er – decorations."

Ahsoka pouted. "But I want _your _opinion, Rexter," she persisted. She held up the bubbles. "So. Red. Or. Blue?"

Rex sighed. "Do I have _any _way to get out of this?"

Ahsoka pretended to consider the question. A smile lit up her face and she hummed, "No, not really." Bouncing on the tips of her toes, she added, "So, go _on!_ Red or blue?"

Despite the fact that Rex was still just as confused as ever, he replied, "Blue. Blue is fine."

Ahsoka let out a laugh. Placing the red ornament on the table, the Togruta said fondly, "There. That wasn't too hard, now, was it?" She bent down and pulled out a large box of ornaments in all shades of blue – light, dark, bright, shallow…all shades of blue, basically. (Rex briefly wondered how Commander Tano even had the time to come up with all of these decorations.)

"Be a gentleman and help me out with these, will you?" Ahsoka asked, picking the box up. She gave Rex a mischievous wink, saying, "After all, you were the one who chose the color."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Aaand...I may or may not be working on a bunch of one-shots at the same time right now. But that's top secret! *lifts finger to lips* Spoilers. ;) **

**Reviews are always great! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not!**


	21. Tangled

**I'm watching Anastasia (1997 version) right now and freaking out. Did anyone else watch it before? I remember watching it as a little kid and loving it - and of course, Anastasia (or Anya, whatever) and Dimitri together was my childhood OTP. *makes little cooing sounds* I still love them together. **

**Happy reading! **

* * *

><p><em>Tangled<em>

Satine Kryz never thought Obi-Wan Kenobi could get tangled in anything, let alone small, multi-colored Christmas lights. However, as the duchess watched the man, she came to the realization that perhaps this was the first time he had ever really gotten any experience in decorating _anything _with lights.

But instead of helping Obi-Wan out of the mess he had put himself into, Satine could only laugh at the sight. And Obi-Wan didn't appreciate that, apparently. "_Satine_," Obi-Wan called, distressed. He tried pulling at the lights, only to find that they were growing even tighter around him. "I _don't _think this is working for me!"

"I don't know, Obi-Wan – it seems to be doing just fine for you," Satine replied, laughing. Still, she reached over and quickly started to undo the lights.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Reviews are always great! Constructive criticism is tolerated, but flames are not. **


	22. Snowman-Thing

**So...I watched ****_The Hobbit: Battle of the Five Armies _****two nights ago. I knew what was going to happen, since I read the book and all. But I still cried. So hard. Everyone acted beautifully - and while I think the first two movies were a bit better, I still liked this one. 'Cause GAH, ALL THESE FEELS. **

* * *

><p><em>Snowman-Thing<em>

"_That _is not a snowman," Ahsoka said, shaking her head at Anakin.

The older man frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked, wounded. He looked at the structure – which really wasn't more than three deformed, lumpy-looking clumps of snow piled on top of each other. Using his hands, he had poked a face into the top clump, but now that he was looking at it, most of the poked-features were already fading.

Ahsoka walked over to the structure and asked, "Where are its arms? Its nose? Its eyes?" She nudged the face of the thing, adding, "_No, no, no, Master _– you're doing it wrong." With a mischievous smile, she said, "I'm going to show you how to build a _real _snowman."

"Who said it was supposed to be a snowman, Snips?" Anakin defended. "And I'll have you know that I can build _lots _of things – I'm pretty sure I can build a _decent _snowman if I _tried._"

At that, Ahsoka gave Anakin a sweet smile. Then, in a lower, serious tone, she replied, "Let's see."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - In response to guest reviewer Crystal meowface, because every once in a while, I DO respond to guest reviews (because I can't ever take it to PM) - Um...I actually happen to ship Rexoka. Probably not my OTP, but still a nice ship that I like to go back to once in a while - and I never mentioned not believing you for Rexoka proof so...? I dunno, I was a bit confused by your review. XD As for Obitine, well...THAT is definitely my favorite ** **ship - plus, I believe in multiple OTPs. XD (If "I would have left the Order for you" doesn't mean "I love you", then I don't know what does.) **

**Reviews are always appreciated! Constructive criticism is allowed, but flames are not.**


	23. Costumes

**Sipping tea and watching the rain while writing on a laptop and listening to music on my phone? It really ****_is _****vacation. XD **

**Happy reading! **

* * *

><p><em>Costumes<em>

"No." Ahsoka said, shaking her head at her master. "I am _not _wearing that – I'd look _ridiculous._"

Anakin smiled winningly. "Oh, come on, Snips! Obi-Wan's wearing that big Santa outfit with the white beard and everything – I think the least you can do is dress up as an elf." He said cheerfully. Ahsoka glared at him and crossing her arms, asked, "Then what are _you _wearing?"

Anakin's face fell at that. "You don't want to know," he muttered. He shoved the outfit – a tangle of bright and green felt – at Ahsoka. She caught it, lifting an eye-marking at Anakin. "Why?" she asked slowly. "Is it – somehow – worse than _this?_"

Scowling, the older man replied, "Just wear it."

xXx

Ahsoka _did _eventually wear the stupid thing – and it was, without a doubt, absolutely _horrible. _For one, it was much too big; Ahsoka had to keep rolling up the sleeves because they would hide her hands, and she had to keep hiking up the lower part of the outfit because if she didn't, she would trip over the cloth.

The outfit clashed horribly with her skin, too – _red and green _were not good colors for her. And of course, the entire shebang was associated with a pair of curled, jingle-belled shoes. (Ahsoka would never live this down. Ever.)

But what she saw next made her heart grow considerably lighter because her master – her poor, dear master – was wearing something worse.

"You're _kidding_," Ahsoka laughed, covering her mouth with a hand. "Oh, my Force, this has _got _to be the best thing that's happened in a while."

Anakin halfheartedly lifted the too-bright green cloak decorated with multicolored sequins, topped with a yellow-starred, pointy hat. "It was Obi-Wan's idea," he mumbled. He pointed a finger at Ahsoka and said, "So you have _no _right to complain."

Ahsoka only giggled. "Oh, the younglings are going to _love this_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - 'Cause I mean, I feel bad for the people who have to wear dorky costumes for kids. It's sweet of them, but I wonder how they feel when they actually have to wear them...**

**Reviews are always great! Constructive criticism is fine, but flames are not! (Oh, on another note - Merry Christmas Eve Eve!)**


	24. In the Moment

**An Anisoka-y mistletoe kiss for this drabble - so I'm saying it now: if you don't like the ship, might as well close out now. Or if you DO want to read this, at least be polite and don't leave a flame/hate review. Please? **

**Happy reading! **

* * *

><p><em>In the Moment <em>

"If I find out whoever did this, I'll make sure I'll kick you across the galaxy!" Ahsoka shouted furiously from in front of her shared quarters with Master Skywalker. Above her was dangling the deadly sprig of mistletoe – and she was more than angry at it. She bet that it was one of the younglings – and just that very thought made her want to kick something. Dear _Force_, did _any _of the children understand that there were just some things that _shouldn't _be messed with?

Across the hallway, at that very moment, a wild burst of giggles sounded. Ahsoka whirled around to see Petro and a few of his own friends scattered around, all grinning and laughing at Ahsoka from behind corners of the walls. Face-palming, the young Togruta screamed, "I'm going to _kill _you after this! I swear I will!"

"You're going to kill _who_?" Anakin asked, walking out of their quarters. Ahsoka froze and groaning, she whirled around to face her master. "Hello," she said miserably, trying to ignore the series of refreshed peals of laughter from the younglings.

Ahsoka sighed and closing her eyes, wordlessly pointed upwards. There was a pause and then a small _"oh" _of realization. Pressing her lips together, the Togruta mumbled out, "_Yeah._"

There was a soft sigh of exasperation, triggering yet another series of snickers.

"Here goes nothing, then," Anakin suddenly said, and before Ahsoka could react, there was a quick, light brush of lips against the apprentice's own lips. Ahsoka's eyes snapped open, a protest already making its way up her throat, but Anakin was already walking away.

Puffing out a breath, Ahsoka whirled back around to the younglings, screaming, "_Serious__ly?!" _

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Reviews are always appreciated - constructive criticism is alright, but flames are not! (And please don't question/criticize my choice on liking Anisoka. If there's one thing I've learned on my time on FanFiction, it's to not judge someone's ship/OTP. Don't be a Grinch!) **

**Merry Christmas Eve!**


	25. Gathered

_**Merry Christmas, everyone! **_***throws confetti and Santa hats* Or is it the day after Christmas for you? No matter - happy holidays! **

* * *

><p><em>Gathered<em>

"Merry Christmas!" Anakin and Ahsoka chorused cheerfully when the door swung open. Padmé smiled at them, already gesturing for the two to come inside her apartment. "Glad you came!" Padmé bubbled as both Anakin and Ahsoka stepped inside. "I thought that since everyone was so busy these days –"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Ahsoka replied, her grin wider than ever. "Plus, it's _Christmas _– and Master Skywalker paid _extra _attention to the fact that we wouldn't receive any missions today. Just because of today." At that, she cast both Padmé and Anakin a smile, which made both adults look at each other in bewilderment. There was something knowing in that smile, but Ahsoka didn't elaborate.

"Master Kenobi! You're here!" Ahsoka sang, heading into the living room section of the apartment. The bearded Jedi, sure enough, was seated on the couch. With a laugh, he replied, "Early, but here – didn't want to skip this."

"All here, then?" Padmé beamed. Looking around the room and clapping her hands, she cheered, "Yes! We are! Good!" Grabbing Anakin, Master Kenobi, and Ahsoka with surprising strength, she cried, "Let the Christmas celebrations start!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Because our favorite dysfunctional family needs some sort of happy ending. Reviews are always welcome - constructive criticism is alright, but flames are not. **

**Wishing you a merry Christmas/happy holiday, **

_**Katierosefun (Caroline) xx**_


End file.
